NEIGHBOR's LOVE
by KwanPla
Summary: Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun terdiam bak orang dungu saat melihat penampilan orang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah yang merupakan tetangga barunya, seperti ada yang aneh? 'AAAAAAAARRGGGGGHHHH! DASAR CABUUL'/'Yak! Park Chanyeol kenapa kau telanjang' (BxB/YAOI/RATE;M/CHANBAEK)


**NEIGHBOR's LOVE**

* * *

**-:-**

**Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

**(CHANBAEK)**

**YAOI**

**BOY x BOY**

**...**

**By KwanPla**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyunie kita mau kemana?" seorang bocah dengan anjing putih mengikuti dibelakangnya terlihat bertanya pada seseorang yang lain

"Kita akan bertemu tetangga baru Sehunie" orang itu –Baekhyun– menjawab dengan tangan yang tengah menjinjing sekeranjang kue-kue kering yang ia beli sebagai oleh-oleh utuk dibagikan pada para tetangga barunya

"Sehunie memiliki tetangga baru? Apa dia seperti vivi?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum pada Sehun yang tengah mengelus anak anjing putih yang bocah itu panggil vivi. Anjing hadiah pemberian orangtuanya saat bocah itu berumur dua tahun

"Bukan Sehunie, dia seperti kita"

"Seperti kita?" Sehun mendongak dengan kerjapan polosnya menunggu jawaban sedang tangan yang terjulur untuk mengusapi kepala vivi tengah dijilati membuat Sehun memekik geli

"Ya, seperti hyung dan Sehunie"

"Dia tidak mengguguk seperti vivi?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat Sehun yang terlihat tengah mengomeli vivi dengan tangan yang mengacung-acung, sedang anjing itu terlihat senang tak menghiraukan ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat kesal

"Tidak sayang, vivi itu anjing. Apa vivi lapar?" Baekhyun mencomot satu kue dikeranjang yang tengah ia bawa untuk diberikan pada vivi

"Tapi vivi lucu, Sehunie sayang vivi" melupakan kekesalannya, Sehun memeluk kepala vivi membuat anjing itu mengguguk senang

Mereka berjalan melewati halaman rumah, tujuan pertama adalah tetangga disamping rumahnya. Rumah dua tingkat yang terlihat nyaman dengan taman hijau, tidak beda jauh sebenarnya dengan rumah Baekhyun hanya berbeda cat dinding saja

Tok tok tok

Baekhyun mulai mengetuk pintu rumah bercat putih itu, hingga dua menit sudah ketukan ia lakukan namun belum ada tanda-tanda pemilik yang akan keluar

"Astaga, kemana sebenarnya pemilik rumah ini. Apa mereka tengah pergi"

Tok tok tok

Baekhyun kembali mengetuk yang tanpa sadar semakin keras, hingga akhirnya menyerah dengan tangan yang terlihat lumayan merah

"Aish tanganku sakit"

Tok tok tok

Sehun ikut mengetuk dengan tangan kecilnya setelah sedari tadi berdiam memperhatikan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anak itu

"Sepertinya rumah ini tak ada pemiliknya, sebaiknya kita kembali nanti lagi saja Sehunie" Baekhyun sudah akan melangkah pergi sebelum sesuatu yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget menahannya

BRAK

"APA KAU TAK MEMILIKI SOPAN SANTUN HAH?!"

Baekhyun akhirnya melihat seseorang keluar yang ia sangka si pemilik rumah, orang itu atau pria itu terlihat sangat tampan walau dengan hidung kempas kempis begitu, terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, badannya juga terlihat sangat bagus, tinggi dan putih, apalagi sesuatu yang berbentuk diperutnya, juga... celana dalam hitamnya yang terlihat menonjol

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun terdiam bak orang dungu melihat penampilan itu, seperti ada yang aneh?

Tunggu, apa tadi ia baru saja mengatakan celana dalam? O_O

"AAAAAAAARRGGGGGHHHH!"

Mata sipit itu terbelalak lebar sebelum tersadar dan langsung menutup dengan kesepuluh jemari lentiknya

"YAK! ADA APA DENGANMU?" si pemilik rumah berteriak bingung melihat orang yang ia pikir gila –karena mengetuk rumahnya dengan brutal dan membuatnya terbangun dipagi buta –padahal matahari sudah menyingsing diatas sana

"DASAR CABUUL!" Baekhyun berteriak masih dengan kesepuluh jari yang menutup matanya, sebelum ia tersadar jika terdapat seorang anak kecil yang tengah menatap bingung pada kedua orang dewasa yang saling berteriak aneh

"Ah, Sehunie" Baekhyun menarik Sehun mendekat dan menutup mata anak itu dengan sebelah tangannya

"Vivi" Sehun meronta ingin menarik anjingnya dan mendekap untuk ikut menutup mata anjing itu seperti yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan padanya, berpikir sesuatu yang buruk pasti tengah terjadi

Guk

Vivi tentu saja hanya diam dalam dekapan Sehun, dengan lidah yang terus menjulus keluar dan mata yang sepenuhnya tertutup tangan Sehun

"YAK!" orang itu masih mendelik bingung melihat tingkah aneh orang dihadapannya ini, ada apa dengan orang itu seenaknya mengatainya cabul. Mana ada orang cabul setampan dirinya

"Eh, ada apa ini?" Baekhyun mengintip dari celah jarinya begitu mendengar suara lain, dan ia menemukan seseorang yang tengah memasuki pekarangan rumah tetangga mesumnya ini. Orang itu terlihat bingung dengan mata yang melirik padanya juga pada orang cabul yang berdiri dungu disana

"Yak! Park Chanyeol kenapa kau telanjang?!"

Beberapa saat mereka seperti _terpause_, hening tak ada suara, hingga...

BRAKK

Pintu tertutup dengan keras, membuat orang-orang yang ada disana terlonjak kaget, termasuk -orang yang baru datang- yang terlihat tengah menggerutu sebal

"Emm kau siapa?"

"Eh? –" Baekhyun sempat bingung begitu orang itu menunjuknya, sungguh ini adalah pertama kali baginya bertemu orang cabul dan aneh seperti itu, mengerikan! " –Aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku baru saja pindah dan ingin menyapa tetanggaku, lalu.. emm" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal saat bingung dengan kosa kata yang harus keluar

"Oohh, apa kau pemilik baru rumah disebelah itu?" orang itu terlihat senang bahkan terlalu terlihat senang membuat Baekhyun berpikiran aneh

"Emm iya"

"Ahh kalau begitu kita juga akan bertetangga, rumahku disana" Baekhyun mengikuti arah tunjukan tangan itu yang ternyata tepat disamping rumah tetangganya yang mesum ini

"Namaku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Jongin" mereka berjabat tangan, Baekhyun sempat mengeryit saat tangannya tak kunjung terlepas dari jabatan itu, bertambah aneh dengan senyuman yang kelewat lebar yang Baekhyun terima

"Ehm, senang bertemu denganmu Jongin ssi" Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan senyuman canggung

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan formal begitu, itu terdengar sangat aneh jika rumah kita saja hanya berjarak satu rumah"

"Baiklah Jongin"

"Apa kau ingin mampir kerumahku, atau aku bisa mampir ke rumahmu, sebagai perkenalan"

Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam terlihat merengut tak senang melihat Baekhyunnya terlihat berbicara akrab dengan orang baru yang tak ia kenali. Mereka seolah melupakan keberadaannya dan malah asik berbicara aneh yang tak anak kecil sepertinya pahami –mungkin lebih tepat tak tertarik memahami

"Ahh tentu sa –"

"Eomma eomma!" ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat Sehun menarik-narik baju kaosnya, anak itu terlihat aneh dengan raut yang terlihat menahan sesuatu

"Ada apa Sehunie?" Baekhyun mengeryit bingung mendengar Sehun menyebutnya eomma. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Perutku sakit, ayo.. palli palli, Sehunie tak tahan" Sehun terus menarik narik bajunya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum canggung pada raut bingung tetangga barunya itu. Aish pasti ini ulah usil Sehun lagi

"Emm ku pikir lain kali aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu Jongin, tak apa?"

"Ah ya, tak apa"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi" Jongin masih bingung dengan pandangan mengikuti tetangga barunya saat keluar pekarangan dan memasuki rumahnya dengan terburu-

"Apa tadi anak itu memanggilnya eomma?" -meninggalkan wajah mengeryit bingung yang bodoh. Terlihat benar-benar bodoh

**-:-**

**e)(o**

**-:-**

"Sehunie, kenapa melakukan itu?" Baekhyun tengah duduk disofa ruang tengah dengan Sehun yang tengah menonton acara kartunnya, kegiatan rutin Sehun saat sore menjelang

"Melakukan apa?" anak itu terlihat cuek tak menaruh perhatian padanya dengan tubuh sepenuhnya menyandar pada sandaran sofa hampir berbaring, tangannya terus mencomot keripik kentang dalam toples dengan mata yang teralih pokus pada tontonannya

"Memanggil hyung eomma, kenapa Sehunie melakukannya lagi?" jujur saja, ini bukan kali pertama Sehun melakukan itu. Dia selalu melakukannya saat bertemu orang yang tak ia sukai karena menaruh perhatian pada baekhyun, sama seperti kejadian siang tadi

"Sehunie kan menyukai Baekhyunie, memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun menghela nafas mendengar ucapan itu, yang selalu Baekhyun dengar tiap kali Baekhyun menegur Sehun jika sudah memanggilnya eomma

"Sehunie tak boleh memanggil hyung eomma, hyung kan laki-laki" Sehun hanya melirik sekilas sebelum matanya kembali pokus pada animasi yang tengah menayangkan pinguin dengan teman-temannya

"Kalau Baekhyunie perempuan, Sehunie boleh memanggil eomma?"

"Tentu saja tak boleh, hyung ini kan kakak Sehunie. Seharusnya Sehunie memanggil hyung dengan sebutan hyung"

"Tidak mau" Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sudah sedari kecil Sehun memanggilnya hanya dengan nama dan itu menjadi kebaiasaan bahkan sampai sekarang. Anak itu tak mau memanggil nya hyung bahkan saat dirinya menangis dengan memohon-mohon. Itu semua percuma

Dan sekarang anak itu justru menyematkan nama lain pada Baekhyun dengan memanggil eomma. Sejujurnya itu dilakukan Sehun hanya jika ada orang yang berinteraksi berlebih padanya –yaa, walau berlebih persi orang umum dengan Sehun itu berbeda.

Pertama kali Sehun lakukan adalah saat Baekhyun mengajak teman sekolahnya kerumah, mereka asik mengobrol hingga Sehun datang dan memanggilnya eomma. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat malu pada temannya itu

Dan saat Baekhyun menegur, Sehun justru menangis kencang seperti orang gila. Bahkan anak itu dengan kurang ajarnya menyuruh temannya pergi membuat Baekhyun sangat tak enak hati

Sehun adalah adik Baekhyun dari sang appa, ya bisa dibilang mereka memang bukan saudara kandung. Eomma Baekhyun menikah dengan seorang duda anak satu. Ayah Sehun adalah orang china yang sempat menetap dikorea sedang ibunya orang korea asli, mereka menikah dan memboyongnya tinggal di china saat Baekhyun kelas tiga SHS membuat Baekhyun akhirnya melanjutkan study disana

Hingga saat Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan pendidikannya dan mendapat gelar sarjana dinegri china, Baekhyun memutuskan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya bersama Sehun. Sebenarnya bersama orangtuanya juga, tapi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bisnis selalu tak bisa ditunda membuat mereka tak bisa ikut

"Baekhyunie, ambilkan air Sehunie haus" celetukan itu membuyarkan lamunannya membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat anak itu menyuruhnya seenak hati. Ahh itu merupakan kebiasaan Sehun

Baekhyun segera beranjak dengan kaki yang sedikit dihentak, tanpa sadar apa yang ia lakukan itu mengundang kikikan dari orang yang tengah duduk disofa. Melihat Baekhyun-nya kesal adalah kebiasaan atau mungkin sudah menjadi kesenangan Sehun

"Ini" Sehun mengeryit melihat apa yang Baekhyun bawa

"Sehunie kan haus Baekhyunie, kenapa memberi Sehunie air putih"

"Tadikan Sehunie meminta air?"

"Tidak mau! Sehunie mau susu" sekali lagi helaan nafas itu keluar, Baekhyun dengan sabar segera kembali kedapur mengambil apa yang Sehun mau

"Ini" Sehun tersenyum senang, ia langsung duduk tegak setelah menyingkirkan kripik kentang yang sebelumnya berada dipangkuannya. Mengambil susu itu lalu meneguknya dengan khidmat

"Setelah ini Sehunie harus mandi"

Uhuk uhuk

"Astaga Sehunie, pelan-pelan minumnya" Baekhyun membantu mengelus punggung Sehun melihat anak itu tersedak susunya, sambil mengelap susu yang berceceran dibibir Sehun

"Itu karena Baekhyunie yang mengagetkan Sehunie" Baekhyun berkerut bingung melihat anak itu yang menyalahkannya "Kenapa Baekhyunie menyuruh Sehunie mandi? Sehunie kan tidak suka mandi!"

"Kenapa tidak suka? Mandi itu akan membuat Sehunie bersih" Baekhyun juga dibuat bingung dengan kebiasaan Sehun yang tak suka mandi, tak jarang mereka akan adu mulut dengan Sehun yang ngotot dan berujung menangis keras. Jika sudah seperti itu Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dengan Sehun yang berkeliaran disekitarnya dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan bau

"Jika Sehunie mandi, mata Sehunie akan perih terkena sabun Baekhyunie! Pokoknya Sehunie tidak mau mandi!"

"Tapi tubuh Sehunie bau dan lengket, memangnya Sehunie betah?" Baekhyun hampir terbahak saat melihat Sehun yang membaui tubuhnya lalu mengeryit masam, sepertinya anak itu membetulkan ucapannya karena siang tadi terus berlarian dengan vivi

"Sehunie wangi kok, Sehuniekan pakai minyak wangi dan bedak" Baekhyun merotasikan matanya mendengar ucapan itu. Jelas-jelas tubuh itu berbau masam

"Kalau Sehunie mau mandi, hyung akan membelikan Sehunie es krim bagaimana?" Baekhyun hampir bersorak saat melihat mata itu berbinar, namun segera digantikan dengan wajah tak minat

"Tidak mau, Sehunie kan tidak suka es krim. Apalagi es krim yang berada di cone kecil" apanya yang tak suka, memangnya tadi siang yang menghabiskan stok es krim strawberry Baekhyun siapa?

"Satu cup jumbo es krim coklat, bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau"

"Satu cup jumbo es krim coklat dan vanila?"

"No" sehun menggeleng dengan tangan yang bersedekap seolah benar-benar tak tertarik, bahkan wajah itu membuang muka. Padahal nyatanya mata itu tengah berbinar dengan senyum aneh yang tersemat dibibirnya

"Satu cup jumbo es krim coklat, vanilla dan strawberry, lalu disiram saus caramel dan ditaburi kacang pistachio?"

"Shiro" lagi-lagi Sehun menggeleng membuat Baekhyun berkerut dengan decakan sebal. Tau jika anak ini hanya tengah memanfaatkannya

"Baiklah penawaran terakhir, tambah waffle coklat hangat dengan sirup mafel dan madu diatasnya bagaimana? Hyung sudah tak memiliki ide lagi" Sehun terlihat menimang sebelum anggukan kecil Baekhyun dapatkan. Yaah siapa yang bisa menolak es krim dengan waffle yang hangat

"Ayo" Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya pada Sehun yang terlihat kembali ragu. Astaga anak ini

"Tapi Baekhyunie mandikan Sehunie ya?" Sehun memasang aegyo dengan mata seperti vivi dan bibir yang sengaja dilengkungkan kebawah. Astaga Baekhyun mana tahan jika seperti ini

"Baiklah ayo"

**-:-**

**e)(o**

**-:-**

"Kau tak memiliki makanan Yeol? Astaga aku lapar sekali" seorang pemuda tan yang kini tengah mengorek-ngorek kulkas yang hanya terdapat air putih dengan beberapa kaleng bir

"Jangan merengek padaku Jongin, kau pikir aku ibumu. Beli sana atau pulang saja kerumahmu" yang dipanggil Jongin hanya merotasikan mata malas mendengar gerutuan orang yang tengah duduk diatas karpet dengan stick game ditangannya

"Kau kan pemilik rumah Yeol, kenapa pelit sekali sih. Pantas bibi Park selalu memarahi mu"

"Jangan bawa-bawa ibuku hitam" Jongin mendengus sebal dengan kaki yang ia bawa menuju sofa

"Yeol pesan makanan, aku sangat lapar" yang dipinta mendengus mendengar rengekan Jongin. Sudah menjadi tabiatnya jika Chanyeol tak segera menuruti maka anak itu akan terus merengek membuatnya geli. Bukan apa, itu karena Jongin yang memasang wajah yang menggelikan, yang katanya aegyo. Bukannya imut, Chanyeol lebih suka menyebutnya wajah pantat babi jika Jongin tengah melakukan itu

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel yang berada disamping tubuhnya, tangan besarnya dengan cepat menelpon seseorang disana. Begitu telpon itu tersambung langsung saja ia menyela tanpa sempat menerima salam bahkan memberi salam

"Kris? Bawakan aku makanan, cepat" panggilan itu segera terputus sepihak olehnya, Chanyeol kembali bermain dengan game bodoh itu. Mungkin orang disana tengah mengumpat kesal dengan tampang bodohnya

"Kau benar-benar gila Yeol, aku tak yakin Kris membawa makanan ketimbang membawa senapan laras panjang pada kita" Jongin berdecak dengan kepala yang ia geleng-geleng kan

"Dia takan berani jika tak ingin hubungannya dengan wanita china itu berakhir"

"Kau mau mengancamnya?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir ada yang mau dengan orang yang sudah menghamili gadis hingga depresi"

"Kau juga sama saja idiot"

"Kita semua sama jika kau lupa, lagipula setidaknya aku tak membuat anak orang menjadi gila"

"Ya kau memang tidak, tapi kau membuat anak orang mengakhiri hidupnya"

"Jangan berlebihan Jongin, itu pilihannya aku tak pernah menyuruhnya melakukan itu"

"Cih. Tentu saja karena kau bajingan –"

DUARR

"Aish sial, kau membuatku kalah idiot" Chanyeol membanting stick gamenya, lalu memilih ikut duduk disamping Jongin yang tengah memainkah ponselnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya ikut memainkan benda persegi itu

"Ngomong-ngomong Yeol, apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang?"

"Apa?"

"Bersama orang yang berada disebelah rumahmu" Chanyeol mengeryit mencoba mengingat-ingat, sedetik kemudian hanya kedikan bahu acuh yang Jongin dapatkan

"Hanya orang gila sialan yang mengganggu tidurku"

"Kau hanya tak menyadari bagaimana parasnya itu, shit dia sangat cantik kau tau?"

"Aku tak peduli sialan, jauh-jauh dariku. Kau menggelikan dengan muka mesum seperti itu" Chanyeol mengeryit geli begitu melihat wajah Jongin yang tengah mesem-mesem tak jelas. Cih, Chanyeol tau jika wajah seperti itu pasti tengah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak

"Kau mungkin akan segera menarik ucapanmu. Lagipula siapa yang kau panggil mesum bodoh, kau lupa siapa yang berdiri dengan hanya mengenakan celana bokser ketat didepan orang yang tak kau kenal"

"Itu kecelakaan, kau saja yang tak tau seberapa bar-bar orang itu hingga hampir membuat pintu rumahku rusak"

"Cih, aku tak percaya"

BRAK

Meraka dikejutkan dengan pintu depan yang terbuka keras, tanpa melihat dengan repot-repot menyambut, mereka sudah tau siapa yang datang dengan santun yang begitu bagus

"Sialan kau Park! Kau pikir aku babumu hah?!" itu Kris yang tengah menggerutu kesal, sama sekali tak mendapat tanggapan seolah angin lalu. Chayeol dan Jongin lebih tertarik pada jinjingan yang tengah Kris bawa

"Berikan, kau lama sekali Kris" Jongin mengambil paksa jinjingan yang Kris bawa, meninggalkan dengusan untuk si jangkung yang baru saja bergabung. Jongin membawanya menuju meja makan dan langsung berseru membuat Chanyeol beranjak mendekat

"Wuaahh pizza? Kau selalu tau apa yang tengah ku inginkan Kris. Apa jangan-jangan kita ini memiliki ikatan spesial"

"Ikatan spesial pantatmu!" Chanyeol menimpali dengan tangan yang mengambil beberapa kaleng bir dari kulkas

"Kenapa, kau iri pada kami?"

"Cih tak sudi. Kris sudahlah, simpan gerutuanmu itu lebih baik kita berpesta malam ini" Chanyeol juga mengeluarkan beberapa botol persediaan alkohol yang ia sembunyikan dibalik lemari dapur

"Kalian benar-benar bajingan sialan. Aku sedang kencan dengan kekasihku, kau pikir apa ini hah? Aku bahkan –"

"Ku tebak kau meninggalkannya direstoran sendirian?" itu Jongin yang memotong membuat Kris ingin sekali memukul kepala kosongnya dengan botol alkohol dimeja

"Jongin ah, jangan seperti itu. Mungkin saja sekarang dia tengah menangis dengan umpatan yang ditunjukan pada naga jelek ini" Jongin menimpali dengan tawa kerasnya, sekilas Chanyeol mengeryit melihat bagaimana anak itu memuncratkan liurnya

"Yak! Liurmu bodoh"

"Kekasihnya itu akan meminta putus dipagi hari HAHAHAHA" Jongin menyeka mata yang berair juga mulut yang memuncratkan liur saking kerasnya tertawa, itu membuat kedua orang yang melihat disana mengeryit jijik

"Jika itu terjadi, kupenggal kepala kalian berdua"

**-:-**

**e)(o**

**-:-**

"Ne eomma?" Baekhyun tengah berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan tangan yang mengapit ponselnya ditelinga

"Kami baru saja makan malam" saat berada dipersimpangan dapur dan ruang tengah, Baekhyun memilih berbelok untuk menuju kulkas

"Belum, Sehunie sedang menonton tv" ponsel itu Baekhyun apitkan di antara pundak dan telinga agar tetap bisa menelpon, tangannya tengah sibuk memilih-milih buah dikulkas yang akan dibawa untuk kudapan menemani menonton tv

"Seharusnya, tapi siang tadi sesuatu terjadi. Aku akan melakukannya besok saja" apel, jeruk, dan anggur menjadi pilihan Baekhyun

"Tidak-tidak, semua baik eomma. Kapan eomma dan appa kemari?" buah-buah itu Baekhyun cuci kemudian ia iris dan menaruhnya di piring

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku untuk appa. Ne, kami menyayangimu" setelah sambungan telpon itu terputus, satu nampan penuh dengan buah dan dua gelas susu hangat juga jus siap Baekhyun bawa menuju sofa ruang tengah yang sudah terisi makhluk kecil dengan anjing disisinya tengah pokus pada acara di tv, namun tangan kecil itu tak berhenti bergerak mengambil beberapa camilan dalam toples yang memang disediakan disana

Baekhyun mengambil duduk tepat disamping tubuh yang setengah berbaring pada sandaran sofa, toples yang berada didekapan itu Baekhyun ambil mengundang protesan dari sikecil

"Berhenti memakan itu, makan ini" garpu yang sudah terdapat apel diujungnya Baekhyun berikan

"Duduk yang benar Sehunie, nanti tersedak" Sehun tak mendengarkan masih dengan mulut yang tengah mengunyah apel dan mata yang terpokus pada tv yang menayangkan acara musik. Melihat itu, Baekhyun mengeryit

"Aahhh kenapa dipindahkan Baekhyunie! Sehunie sedang menonton tv, kemarikan" Sehun menggapai-gapai remot yang tengah Baekhyun pegang dengan protesannya

"Sehunie menonton kartun saja"

"Tidak mau, Sehunie mau menonton acara musik!" remot itu kembali Sehun dapatkan, tangan kecilnya dengan gesit memencet tombol menuju tayangan yang ingin anak itu tonton

"Kenapa Sehunie menonton acara musik?"

"Sehuniekan nanti mau menjadi boy grup seperti itu" Baekhyun mengeryit melihat Sehun menunjuk tv yang memang tengah menayangkan boy grup yang mengisi acara, boy grup terkenal yang kalau Baekhyun tak salah bernama EXO

"Kenapa Sehunie mau menjadi seperti itu?"

"Kalau Sehunie menjadi grup idolkan nanti fans Sehunie banyak yang memberi Sehunie kado dan coklat, tapi Sehunie mau me-request es krim saja ketimbang coklat" Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas mendengar ucapan Sehun

**-:-**

**fin**

**.**

Disela kegabutan. Dari pada dibuang sayangkan wkwkwk. Yang suka silahkan tinggalkan jejak, yang tidak suka nda papa gk maksa wkwkwk

#Salam_chanbaek_is_real :*


End file.
